


Unexpected visit

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Tenten gets an unexpected guest,  who appears on... Her window.(Though she always does that, it doesn't make it less scary)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten





	Unexpected visit

There was a strange noise coming from outside of her room. She squinted in suspicion– her family was out and wouldn't return until the night.

So the girl grabbed one of her kunais and went outside, remaining silent with a low stance and squinting her eyes. She was ready to fight anyone that tried to break in, though...

Tenten wasn't expecting to see her neighbor there, simply smiling at her without worry, humming a soft tune. The brunette didn't know what to say, and the Hyuga ended up breaking the silence.

"Oh, hi," Hinata mumbled, sitting on the border of her damn window as if it was a chair of sorts. The girl even waved at her, as if that was normal.

In a way, it was. Hinata had appeared like that multiple times into her house, and Tenten always got surprised by how sneaky the Hyuga could be sometimes. There was a good reason behind that, but it didn't make it less surprising.

"... Would you STOP coming in through the WINDOWS, it scares the hell put of me every TIME!" the weapons mistress exclaimed, more annoyed than anything. She froze at noticing her friend flinching at her tone, letting out a soft sigh at this while dropping her kunai to the floor. "... I'm sorry for reacting like that, Hinata. Come on, let's make some tea."

Her unexpected visitor relaxed at this, and quickly followed her to the kitchen, sitting at the table without saying much more. Tenten went to prepare the beverage for both ot them, bitting her lower lip once she noticed some bruises on her friend's skin.

She knew that Hinata didn't want to talk about them, but... The girl shouldn't need to sneak through her window to get to a safe place.

_(Had Hiashi noticed that, he would have done something more aggressive to his daughter. He did in the past, and he would do it again)._

"... Is your dad in a bad mood again?" Tenten wondered outloud, to break the silence, drinking a bit from her cup. "Stay how long you want to, my moms won't mind."

"Is there– is there a day... in which he isn't?" Hinata asked instead, her voice having an almost sarcastic tone. It was unusual for her to talk like that, so the brunette assumed their fight had gone terribly wrong.

At least she wasn't bleeding this time, though. Nobody did anything about that because they were afraid of the Hyuga Clan, and that was the worst part of everything. Hinata was extremely kind and sweet, and seeing her be in so much pain without being able to help... It made Tenten's blood boil in anger.

"You got a point there," the brunette admitted, closing her eyes. She opened them again once she felt her friend getting closer to her, in silence. "Hm? What happened?"

"... Nothing. I just– thank you. I just wanted to say that," Hinata whispered, letting out a soft sigh. Tenten carefully extended her arms towards the other girl, who did the same and got even closer now. "I know I shouldn't come every time– every time something goes wrong. But... he's..."

"It's alright, Hinata. I understand, you don't need to talk about him if you don't want. Or about that. Or about anything, really," the brunette reassured her friend, smiling at hearing her giggling a bit. "We're friends, I will try to help you as much as I can."

The Hyuga smiled at her again, though neither let go of the hug for a while.


End file.
